A Smoshy Christmas Eve
by Skullcrusher419
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Anthony is in a grumpy mood. And what does this lead to? Much worse.


A Smoshy Christmas Eve

By: Skullcrusher419

It was Christmas Eve and Ian was excited like never before. Anthony, on the other hand, was anything _but_ happy. In fact, he felt like ruining someone's Christmas cheer. And that someone was Ian Hecox.

What was Anthony's plan? It was simple; all he had to do to make sure that Ian didn't get any gifts at all from anyone. This meant also telling Ian that Santa Clause wasn't real.

Ian was in the kitchen, making Christmas cookies with Charlie the drunk guinea pig. If anything, the kitchen smelled like alcohol and cookie dough. Both Ian and Charlie were working as if the zombie apocalypse was going to occur the next day. Taking advantage of this, Anthony decided to take away all of the Christmas presents to his room.

"Stupid Ian," Anthony insulted as he tore the wrapping paper off of the present. "Soon he'll realize that there's no point in Christmas if there's no Santa Claus! Ahahaha!"

What he expected to see was a toy firetruck or perhaps a killer teddy bear; but instead, there was a cow with wings, a memory then hit Anthony.

_Ian was sitting next to Anthony, who was on the toilet. The song "Happy Cow" was being sung non-stop by Ian. This caused Anthony to furiously snatch the Happy Cow out of his friend's hand. He yelled, "Stop playing with that stupid thing! You're not a little kid anymore!" Then like a little baby, Ian ran out of the bathroom, crying._

_It was just moments until Anthony heard an odd voice coming from the trash can._

_**"Happy Cow…. Happy Cow will never go away… Happy Cow, Happy Cow forever you will playyyyy…."**__ Anthony then had no choice but to play with the mind-controlling Happy Cow._

Terrified of the memory, Anthony shrilled, throwing the Happy Cow on the ground. Then, without a moment's hesitation, he grabbed a pair of scissors from his fanny pack and started stabbing at the remaining presents.

"Have you seen Anthony anywhere, Charlie?" Ian's voice came from outside in the hallway.

Charlie answered, drunk as usual. "Anthony? Oh, ya know. He's probably in his room doing who knows what… By the way, I need more booze!"

Not wasting another second of precious time, Anthony grabbed the presents and quickly stuffed them in the trash can. Right before he could cover up the presents with packages of potter pills, the door flew open and standing right outside his room was Ian and Charlie.

"Anthony! What the firetruck are you doing?" shrieked Ian, who stormed into his room and grabbed the trash can from Anthony. "What's gotten into you, man? These are our Christmas presents from all of our friends! Don't throw them away!"

Suddenly angry, Anthony snatched the trash can back, holding it tight against himself. "No! Christmas isn't worth celebrating; besides, I think it's time you've known the truth!"

Ian stood frozen, looking side to side. "What do you mean?"

Looking at his friend straight in the eye, Anthony slowly said, "Santa Clause…isn't real."

Gasping in astonishment, Ian backed away, blinded by the truth. He picked up Charlie and threw him at Anthony. "You're lying! Santa Clause is real!" With his magical powers, Anthony dodged Charlie, who broke the window and fell on bunny pooping eggs filled with M&M's.

"Actually, Ian." said a voice from behind, "Anthony's right. Santa Clause isn't real."

Scared, Ian turned around and found his mom standing next to the Christmas tree. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Duh, dumbass. I came because you didn't invite me for Christmas dinner. So I invited myself." Ian's mom explained, not smiling. "Oh, and by the way, a friend of yours also invited himself over." Standing by the door was a man in a red suit with a ridiculous white beard. "Ho ho ho!"

Ian smiled idiotically, "Santa Clause! I knew you weren't a fake!" he ran over to Santa Clause and hugged him, but then stopped and backed away, trembling. "Wait, you're not Santa!" The so–called "Santa Clause" removed his beard, revealing an unforgettable face.

Standing in front of Ian, Anthony, and Ian's Mom was Peter Peter. In his hand was a black notebook.

"_Peter?_" Anthony's eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were…"

"Dead?" Peter pulled out a pen. "Yeah, that's what I thought too! But then after then after _you_ killed me, someone brought me back to life and I gained this!" he showed them the unmistakable **Death Note**. "And now, I'm going to kill you!"

Ian dashed towards Peter, but it was too late. His name was already written in the Death Note. He looked down only to find that he was wearing a red shirt. "Sh*t." Ian started choking himself, squealing out for help while Anthony just stared, devastated. "S–save yourself, A–Anthony!"

Ian's Mom laughed and high-fived Peter. They watched as Anthony rushed out the window, desperate to escape his fate. But nothing could stop Peter as he wrote down two words on his paper: **ANTHONY PADILLA.**

In five seconds, Anthony was on the ground, dead.

Both Ian's Mom and Peter were never caught for their terrible crimes after that day. They became the worst criminals known to man-kind, they killed many important people, such as Kirby, Mario, Luigi, and most of all, the Happy Cow population.

THE END


End file.
